Pokémon Alex's Contest Chronicles
Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles '''is a Pokémon FanFiction published by me at, TopCoordinatorAlex on FanFiction.net is started on October 29, 2011 and it ended on October 11, 2013. With a second series following it called Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: The Second Performance'. Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles is based off of the anime, some aspects of the game, and my life to a certain extent. I have made certain cities and towns. It was previously know as ''Alex's Contest Chronicles but was renamed on July 21, 2012 to the current title. In every saga there is a new theme. I'm the sole writer and owner of this Fanfiction. Kanto Saga Kanto Arc I: The Kanto Adventure: Chapter 1-10 Alex's adventure started when he was 15 and he was given his first Pokémon a Bulbasaur. In this Arc he met up with Emile a traveling pal, whose goal is to be a Pokémon Breeder and Doctor. He also catches many Pokémon and obtains his first Ribbon in Kanto Chapter 6: The Second Round Rivalry Rumble! Kanto Arc II: The Enemy Enters 11-28 In this Arc Alex has also met another friend that begins to travels with him; Misty Waterflower. Misty wants to be a water Pokémon Master. As of Kanto Chapter 28: The Fifth Wonder of the Contest World! Alex has acquired 5 ribbons and now he has access to the Pokémon Contest: Kanto Grand Festival along on his journey he has met several rivals the continue to push Alex towards his goal of becoming TopCoordinator. Kanto Arc III: Grand Finale: Chapter 29-40 During this Arc, Alex faces Pokémon Hunter J and how she is taking steps to resurrect Zapmolcuno and when she does it nearly terminates Alex and co., putting Alex in a comatose state for 5 days. Also while in the hospital he has to tell Diamond his secret and she tells him that he will have to tell the sooner or later. He does some preparation and his Munchlax evolves during the training, and he makes it to the Grand Festival and he made it past the first two rounds and he had to battle Jessilina and he was victorious next was not so good when he was faced with his rival, Adrian. Alex battled hard but it wasn't good enough and he lost in the fourth round hand he placed in the Top 16. Alex was crushed that he locked himself in his room for several days and only came out to eat and wash up, he wouldn't say a word. After a few encouraging words from Emile Alex reflected over the Grand Festival. As he watched the T.V he saw Jay Fox battling at the Indigo Conference and his spirit was renewed and was debating if he wanted to travel again. The Kanto Grand Festival lasted from Kanto Chapter 36: Putting the Abilities to the Grindstone! 1 '''through '''Kanto Chapter 39: A One Sided Festival Fight! Johto Saga Johto Arc I: Dark Past: Chapter 1-11 Alex, Emile and later Misty and Diamond began to travel through out a new region, The Johto Region. So far Alex has won one ribbon and he has met two new rivals, Ariana and Himi. Who just started on their journey to become TopCoordinator. Alex has also encountered Maxi and eventually will Adrian as well since he is also in the Johto Region. Parts of his past has also began slip out when Julia Jupiter cousin of Adrian Mars started to fill in the memories that Alex had suppressed. Johto Arc II: Deeper in the Dark: Chapter 12- 21 This Arc began with a Tag Battle Tournament held in Goldenrod City and Alex was paired up with Adrian during the upcoming battles. And in the end Alex and Adrian were victorious. Misty entered a Pokémon Contest, A new organization, Team Static has appeared, Team Rocket has started to plot with the Six Rocket Generals and the Bosses that control them. Jack, the leader of Team Static has started to wait for the right time to strike. Johto Arc III: Depths of the Past: Chapter 22-32 This Arc began with Alex entering a contest in Olivine City along with Adrian, Kendra, Maxi and Himi. Totodile evolved into Croconaw and learned Hydro Pump giving Alex the win. In the next chapter, the story to why Jack has started Team Static. With the help of Alex's Pokémon he won his 4th Ribbon The Mahogany Ribbon. A raging battle has started between the heroes and Team Rocket in Goldenrod City. And in the end Alex's father Aaron was turned to ashes by Ho-Oh's flames. Jack had a confrontation with Julia whom he took the Dratini from. Jack then battled Giovanni, where his anger and creation of Team Static comes from. Johto Arc IV: The Rewritten Past: Chapter 33-40 Alex traveled to the future and the past and invertly made Emile his Step-Brother and saved Adrian's mother from a tragic accident. Alex won his last Johto Ribbon the Primrose Ribbon. Alex and co. are on there way to Alto Mare for the Grand Festival. While in the Grand Festival Alex defeats Maxi and Adrian, which marks the first time Alex has beaten Adrian in a Contest. but in Johto Chapter 39: Under the Festival Pressure! Alex was defeated by Edward and placed in the Top 8. This is the last Arc within the Johto Saga. The Johto Grand Festival lasted from Johto Chapter 36: Launching the Festival Fever! through Johto Chapter 39: Under the Festival Pressure! Hoenn Saga Hoenn Arc I: Beginning Anew: Chapter 1-13 With the bet that Alex and Adrian made they cannot use any of their old Pokémon until one of them wins the Grand Festival. This arc is the beginning of The Hoenn Saga. Alex boards a ferry in Ultramarine City to the Hoenn Region. When in the Hoenn Region Alex meets Roxie and together they go towards Petalburg City. They meet Emile and he has become a Full-Fledged Pokémon Doctor and Breeder and he re-joins the group. Alex says to Emile that he is having the strange dreams again. Roxie becomes highly angered due to Alex doing contests instead of doing battles. Alex has acquired one ribbon in this arc while Roxie has two badges . Hoenn Arc II: The Phantom Rises: Chapter 14-27 This Arc begins with Roxie's Third gym battle against Wattson and Stacy. Though it was interrupted by the Phantom Pirates in the Desert Ruins. Afterwards, the gang travels towards Lavaridge Town, but has to make a detour cause of the danger on Route 111 so they take Route 112 instead. Emile meets Rinn, a fellow Pokémon Breeder. In Hoenn Chapter 19: Pokémon Ranger: A Legendary Rescue! The two hooded people are revealed to be Team Rocket Agents Jessie and James. They took Alex's newly hatched Phione as Jack Walker explains what Phione are capable of doing. Emile tells her that Alex is oblivious to most things and goes on to ask her why when we sleep outdoors she sleep elsewhere. In Hoenn Chapter 26: Journey to the Fifth Gym Badge! Misty rejoined the group after Alex won the Aqua Ribbon in the previous chapter, Hoenn Chapter 25: The Final Battle for the Aqua Ribbon! and Roxie won the Seasonal Badge from Autumn in Hoenn Chapter 27: A Jungle of a Rematch! Hoenn Arc III: Operation: Wish: Chapter 28-37 This Arc starts off with Alex entering the Izabe Pokémon Contest and winning his fourth Hoenn Ribbon. Roxie And Alex had a Double Battle with Wally and Adrian and it ended with Alex and Roxie losing. Wally won his 6th Gym Badge and Roxie began her battle with Bane, the Hemlock City Gym Leader in Hoenn Chapter 32. Roxie's gym battle with Bane was concluded in Hoenn Chapter 34: Rockets Take Action! '''Team Rocket also begin their operation by stealing Phione back from the Phantom. As of '''Hoenn Chapter 35: Dawn of the Seventh Night! '''Team Rocket has summoned Jirachi onto Mirage Island and they brought the true boss of Team Rocket Boss, Madame Boss to them. Kai and Thomas have a discussion about overthrowing the Phantom, though Marina eavesdrops on the conversation and confronts the two. In '''Hoenn Chapter 36: A Second Wish Upon a Star! Madame Boss has Jirachi bring the Infinity Temple to the Hoenn Region. It seems The Phantom is struggling with his health, as it is rapidly declining to the point of him needing medication to survive. In Hoenn Chapter 37: A Wish to Remember! 'Madame Boss, whose full name is Angela Margret Cascioferro had known of the Phantom, whose full name is Oliver Fantasma Phantom previously. After a while of talking Oliver brought up Angela's Husband, Vito Cascioferro, which angers her. In the end they put their differences aside as The Phantom makes a deal that she can't refuse. Hoenn Arc IV: Infinite Dreamers: Chapter 38-47 This Arc begins with the continuation of The Phantom and Madame Boss putting their differences aside. Dr. Zager is not who he says he is and three mysterious characters appear in the shadows as they observe. as the Phantom reaches ''The Throne Room of the Infinity Temple. The group splits up in search of the throne room and Phione. Adrian and Alex encounter The Phantom in the basement of the Infinity Temple as he uses the jewel of the Infinity Temple, The Soul Fountain. It has the power of the Eon Pokémon Latios and Latias. it was used to restore youth to The Phantom. The temple was destroyed leaving The Phantom and Madame Boss presumably missing. In '''Hoenn Chapter 42: And Then There Were Five! '''Alex won his fifth ribbon giving him access to the Pokémon Contest: Hoenn Grand Festival. In the next chapter it is revealed that Adrian along with Himi, Maxi and Haley all have won five ribbons letting them all qualify for the Grand Festival as well. Roxie began and ended her gym battle with the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City, Tate and Liza. Emile, Roxie and Misty celebrate Alex's seventeenth birthday and Alex and Roxie kiss each other. Roxie immediately begins her battle and wins her eighth and final Hoenn Badge, The Rain Badge. Hoenn Arc V: Heroic Hoenn Legacies: Chapter 48-63 The Final Arc in this Saga begins with Alex, Roxie, Emile and Misty having stayed at the Sootopolis City Gym as Roxie and Alex train for their upcoming battles. Alex and co. then sets of to Slateport City with the hopes of winning the Pokémon Contest: Hoenn Grand Festival. In '''Hoenn Chapter 49: Starting the Festival Fever! the Grand Festival starts and Adrian, Alex and Maxi made it through the preliminaries and to the appeals round. Adrian and Maxi battled and Maxi won while Adrian placed in the Top 8. Alex and Maxi then faced off in the Semi-Finals with Alex losing and placing iin the Top 4. Maxi later then won the Pokémon Contest: Hoenn Grand Festival. In the next chapter,' Hoenn Chapter 55: Breaking the Ties that Bind!' Alex and Roxie have a disagreement that eventually Misty overhears the true reason for it. Roxie tells Alex her true feelings about him, as she signs up for Ever Grande Conference. Alex and the gang head out to breakfast and Roxie encounters Fiona as the Ever Grande Conference begins. As the Ever Grande Conference continued Roxie progressed through the Preliminaries and Qualifying Rounds and made it to the Final Round and is now battling Wally in a full battle. Alex and Adrian competed in a battle on the Ultramarine Cruse that ended in a tie. In the final chapter of Pokémon: Alex's Contest Chronicles: Hoenn Chapter 63: Friendships at the Crossroads! Emile, Misty, Roxie and Wally are all going to follow there dreams, but not together; leaving Alex to travel alone to a new region. Early Life Alex and his brother live with their mother and grandma in the Kanto, until Alex left for his Pokémon journey at the age of fifteen. Cause the age restriction was made 15 to be a trainer so they would be more mature and not so reckless. His father is in unknown location. The Chapters suggests that his mother and father are divorced and his father has married another woman according to Alex "Evil and I mean evil woman". His Grandmothers and his mother were a Coordinators and his father was a Pokémon Trainer, Top Ranger who later became an Elite Four member. After that, his father trained Alex rigorously and an accident happened and it haunts him even today. But it seems that Ursula and Jason know about this incident along with his family. In Johto Chapter 10: Part of a Lost Past! '''It was revealed how Alex has his two colored eyes and that he has more than scar after the accident. In '''Johto Chapter 11: Lost!- Azalea Forest!,'' it was revealed though it was kind of known. Alex is very hostile when it comes to his past and tries to hide it the best he can but to no avail it seems. He now has a step brother, Emile, due to his tampering in the past. The Prophecy "When two are born the door will open and one can become infinite. The sky will be darkened by the evil power of the one who seeks Infinity. The temple will rise and destruction and chaos will ensue, The Pokémon of the water will join under the one who controls the infinite power, though the children of this prophecy will combine and stop the havoc and destruction." - stated in Hoenn Chapter 26 Conflicts '''Pokémon Hunter Incident '(also known as the J Incident): 'This event took place throughout the Kanto Saga and the effects of it carried over into the Johto Saga. Pokémon Hunter J, would eventually capture the three legendary birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres and fuse them into Zapmolcuno. She then reeked havoc on Kanto until Lugia the Trio Master ended the conflict, by splitting them back. She was sent to prison held on Ecliptic Island. '''The Goldenrod Incident: T'his was the conflict in the Johto Saga and is the main one. The events of the Kanto Saga had effects on this saga. with the Elite Rocket Generals being J's henchmen Attila and Hun. And J becoming a Rocket Boss. Their goal was unknown because of the interference of Team Static. *'''Team Static '''played a major role in the Goldenrod Incident, being able to overthrow the current Boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. The leader of Team Static, Jack Simons was able to capture Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokémon and used it to burn Aaron Whitestone to ashes. It is unknown what happened to both Team Rocket and Team Static after the Time Switch. '''The Infinity Incident: The Phantom an escapee from Ecliptic Island, returns to Hoenn to plan on gaining something inside the Infinity Temple. In Hoenn Chapter 35: Dawn of the Seventh Night! '''Team Rocket summoned Jirachi to serve them. The Phantom's main goal was to use the Soul Fountain to get younger. In the end The Infinity Temple sunk to the depths as Kyorge destroyed it. Alex's Pokémon Inventory At Oak's Labratory *Bulbasaur→Ivysaur→Venusaur (♀) Given in Kanto Chapter 1;Evolved in Kanto Chapter 10;Evolved in Johto Chapter 2 *Chimchar→Monferno→Infernape (♂) Caught Kanto Chapter 1; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 12;Evolved in Johto Chapter 30 *Egg→Eevee→Umbreon (♂) Recieved in Kanto Chapter 2; Evolved in Johto Chapter 5 *Caterpie→Metapod→Butterfree (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 2;Evolved twice in Kanto Chapter 3 *Staravia→Staraptor (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 3; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 23 *Aron→Lairon→Aggron (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 3; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 14; Evolved in Johto Chapter 15 *Munchlax→Snorlax (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 7;Evolved in Kanto Chapter 34 *Ralts→Kirlia→Gardivoir (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 15; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 23; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Heracross (♂) Caught in Kanto Chapter 26 *Laravitar→Pupitar (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 33;Evolved in Johto Chapter 24 *Totodile→Croconaw (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 2; Evolved in Johto Chapter 23 *Murkrow→Honchkrow (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 3;Evolved in Johto Chapter 26 *Buneary→Lopunny (♀) Caught in Johto Chapter 8; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Pikachu (♂) Reunited in Chapter 10 *Teddiursa→Ursaring (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 11;Evolved in Johto Chapter 24 *Burmy→Mothim (♂) Caught in Johto Chapter 11; Evolved between Johto Chapter 11 and 20 *Porygon→Porygon 2 (N/A) Caught offscreen; Evolved prior to Johto Chapter 35 *Turtwig→Grotle→Torterra (♂) Johto Chapter 20; Evolved twice prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Eevee→Espeon (♀) Prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Charmander→Charmeleon→Charizard (♂) Prior to Hoenn Chapter 1 *Egg→Skitty→Delcatty (♀) Hatched from an Egg prior to Hoenn Chapter 1; Hoenn Chapter 23 *Chikorita→Bayleef→Meganium (♀) Given in Hoenn Chapter 1; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 11; Hoenn Chapter 30 *Torchic→Combusken→Blaziken (♂) Given in Hoenn Chapter 2; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 19;Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 48 *Wurmple→Silcoon→Beautifly (♀) Captured in Hoenn Chapter 4; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 7; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 8 *Squirtle→Wartortle→Blastoise (♂) Caught (Fishing) in Hoenn Chapter 9; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 35; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 56 *Trapinch→Vibrava→Flygon (♀) Caught in Hoenn Chapter 15; Evolved in Hoenn Chapter 16;Evolved In Hoenn Chapter 29 *Aipom (♀) Caught in Hoenn Chapter 56 Traded/Given/Taken *Lapras (♀) Caught Kanto Chapter 9; Given to Misty prior to Johto Chapter 1 *Mareep→Flaaffy→Ampharos (♀) Caught in Kanto Chapter 9; Evolved in Kanto Chapter 18; Evolved Johto Chapter 21; Given to Jasmine in Johto Chapter 21 *Egg→Phione (N/A) Obtained in Hoenn Chapter 12; Hatched and Taken in Hoenn Chapter 19 Contests Ribbons Obtained Kanto Ribbons * Saffron City Ribbon (The Second Round Rivalry Rumble!) * Chrysanthemum Island Ribbon (Spontaneous Monferno!) * Potpourri Island Ribbon (Second Time is the Charm!) * Shamrock Town Ribbon (A Fourth Ribbon Indeed!) * Quartz City Ribbon (The Fifth Wonder of the Contest World!) Johto Ribbons *Violet City Ribbon (Enter the Violet City Pokémon Contest! (Part 2)) *Carnation Town Ribbon (Carnation Town! Misty in a Contest?') *Olivine City Ribbon ''('Clash of the Coordinators (Pt. 2)) *Mahogany Town Ribbon ''('The Rocket Implementation) *Primrose Town Ribbon (The 5th and Final Johto Ribbon!) Hoenn Ribbons *Slateport City Ribbon ''('Slateport City: Pokémon Contest! 2) *Crossgate Town Ribbon ''('Going for the Second!) *The Aqua Ribbon ''('Final Battle for the Aqua Ribbon!)'' *Izabe Island Ribbon (Battling for the Fourth Victory!) *Mossdeep City Ribbon (And Then There Were Five!') '' Outfits Kanto *'Regular'- The Contest Outfit for regular contests consists of a white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, a black jacket, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes. *'Grand Festival'- The Grand Festival Outflit appears to be a captain like uniform which sports red, white and gold colors. Johto *'Regular'-The Contest Outfit for regular contests consists of a white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a sky blue bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes. *'Grand Festival- '''The Grand Festival Outfit was a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. Hoenn *'Regular'''- N/A *'Grand Festival'- N/A Badges Obtained Kanto Badges 8 Unknown Badges (All badges obtained prior to Hoenn Chapter 1) Grand Festival Placing Kanto * Top 16 (Kanto Chapter 39: A One Sided Festival Fight!) Johto *Top 8 (Johto Chapter 39: Under the Festival Pressure!) Hoenn *Top 4 (Hoenn Chapter 54: The Semi-Final Festival Fighter!) Pokemon League Placing Indigo Plateau Conference *Top 4 (Revealed in Hoenn Chapter 57: Rivalry on the Rocks!) Other Accomplishments S.S Anne Battle Competition *Tied with Kyle. *Prize: A golden medal. Goldenrod Tag Competition * Winner, along with Adrian Mars. ** Prize: The Three Basic Evolutionary Stones. Ultramarine Competition *Tied with Adrian Mars **A golden trophy (1/2 half) Contest Combinations *'Shadow Whistle:' Bulbasaur uses Grasswhistle and then Eevee follows it with Shadow Ball and then Bulbasaur cuts it with Razor Leaf a light-purple powder appears. Eevee then fires multiple Shadow Balls and then Bulbasaur cuts it with Razor Leaf and a dark-purple glitter plus the light-purple powder falls. *'Shadow Spin:' Monferno as a Chimchar, uses Shadow Claw and starts spinning and both of it's hand became cloaked in the shadows and he stopped and jumped towards the target. Chimchar sometime grabs an incoming attack to gain extra power. *'Shooting Shadow Stars/S3:' Eevee shoots a Shadow Ball into the air and it stayed in place then Eevee uses Swift on the Shadow Ball and the Swift becomes charged with the Shadow Ball's power as the Swift goes in the air it stops and shoot itself at the target. *'Double Accumulation:' The weaker form of Quadruple Accumulation; Variation #1 Eevee charges a Shadow Ball and eats it. Its body became outlined in a dark purple aura that then took the color of his body. It then uses Quick Attack. Eevee's white trail of energy was now dark purple and black. Variation #2 Umbreon as an Eevee uses Hidden Power and one hidden power ball was formed in Eevee's face and the others were still floating around Eevee, Eevee eats the Hidden Power and its body glowed Kaiserfarbe (From Nanoha) and the Hidden Power was floating around. *'Shadow Iron Smash:' Eevee uses Shadow Quick Attack combination. Larion uses Iron Head once Eevee and Lairon had used their moves. Eevee had then placed its self on Lairon's head and the two moves had converged into a spinning missile. *'Shadow Ball Barrage: '''Umbreon while as Eevee could' fire multiple Shadow Balls to trip up the target. *'Multiple Iron Tail: '''Pikachu uses Iron Tail to hit the opponent without letting up. *'Quick Attack: Orion Shift: Pikachu and Umbreon attack the enemy's Pokémon by taking turns as they widdle the opponent's points down. *'X2 (Times 2) Volt Tackle: '''Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Umbreon uses Psychic and Umbreon formed it into ball Pikachu uses again Thunderbolt to make the ball grow bigger. Pikachu then uses Volt Tackle he spins as he launched himself towards the ball and spun around while inside. When the ball falls from the sky Pikachu glows with a golden yellow hue. Pikachu then also becomes faster. *'Sky's Thunder:' Honchkrow absorbs Ampharos' Thunder by using Sky Attack and then attacks the opponent. *'Starry Aqua Jet:' Torchic uses Swift and then Squirtle uses Aqua Jet and spins inside the Swift, the two attacks combine into to one. *'Dragon's Storm:' Bayleef 's Leaf Storm and Vibrava's Dragon Breath combines and creates a devestating blow to the opponent. *'Nature's Signal:' Bayleef uses Leaf Storm and Vibrava uses Signal Beam the Leaf Storm glows multi-colored and Bayleef sends the attack towards the opponent. *'Solar Spin:' Meganium and Blaziken both use Solarbeam and Fire Spin respectively the two moves then combine into a Fire Spin wrapped Solarbeam and the attack gets sent to the opponent. Openings in Order ''Kanto Saga The Kanto Adventure *Counter Identity by Unison Square Garden The Enemy Enters *Colors by FLOW *Scarlet Knight by Nana Mizuki The Grand Finale *Serment by Mami Kawada Johto Saga The Dark Past Arc *Re:member by FLOW Deeper in the Dark Arc *Sign by FLOW Depths of the Past Arc *Aurora by Aoi Eir The Rewritten Past Arc *Breakthrough by GOING UNDER GROUND ''Hoenn Saga'' The Beginning Anew Arc *Best Wishes by Rica Matsumoto The Phantom Rises Arc *Seishoujo Ryouiki by ALI Project Operation: Wish Arc *Hekireki (Thunderbolt) by Last Alliance Infinite Dreamers Arc *STAND UP by Twill Heroic Hoenn Legacies Arc *Unbreakable Heart by Takatori Hideaki Characters: In order of appearance * Alexander 'Alex' Whitestone (Alexander Williams)- The main protagonist in this Fan-Fiction he is a go to guy with a dark past his dream and goal is to be TopCoordinator. He has 10 Ribbons in Kanto and Johto and is currently in Hoenn. Throughout the Johto Saga Alex's Past came up and he ultimately had to face the root of them by battling Rocket Boss, Aaron Whitestone, his father. After his tampering in the past, it seems that he is the only one who remembers. * Alex's Mom-She was a Fifth Generation TopCoordinator, In her day now she is retired and is working as a mentor help Coordinators In-training. * Alex's Grandma-She was a Fourth Generation TopCoordinator not much in known * Adam Whitestone (Adam Williams)- Alex's little brother not much is known, but he has befriended a Shiny Ponyta that once was injured. * Aaron Whitestone- Alex's and Adam's father, he appears to be manipulative and controlling and he has currently remarried and resides in a unknown location. Until Johto Chapter 27 when it is revealed that he is one of the four Rocket Bosses. He was turned to ashes by Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire. After the Time Shift it is unknown if he is still alive. * Professor Oak- Kanto's Professor he studies the relationships between Pokémon and humans. * Jason- One of Alex's friends since pre-school is in the Hoenn Region's Lilycove City. * Ursula- Alex's crush/rival since preschool, she is starting her journey in Kanto but she has put it on hold to pursue a career in being a Poké Stylist. * Maxi Stuwart- A guy who Alex battled not much is known but, his first Pokemon is an Kabuto he is also a Coordinator and his first ribbon was the Pewter City Ribbon and 4 unknown other Kanto Ribbons that allowed him to enter the Kanto Grand Festival. He also own 5 Johto and Hoenn Ribbons as well. He was crowned Top Coordinator in Hoenn Chapter 54: The Semi-Final Festival Fighter!. * Diamond Lunarwind- A nice but sometimes naive girl she is a Coordinator with a Dragonite she won the Kanto Grand Fesival, She travel with Alex and co. during the Johto Saga. She is now traveling alone in the Johto Region and competing in contests. * Adrian- A guy who bumped into Alex in Saffron City, he is a Coordinator, he is very rude he even tries to anger his opponent so they lose their cool. He is Alex's main rival and also seems that they used to be friends before Alex's accident. Due to the Time Warp Alex andv Adrian are friends and currently have a friendly rivarly in the Hoenn Region. * Jessilina- She is a coordinator who mostly uses Poison type Pokemon she is quite good at what she does. After the shift in continuity she became an agent for Team Rocket see: Team Rocket's Jessie and James. * Kendra Anderson- Another Coordinator she is quite shy and when she speaks she speaks softly. She won the Johto Grand Festival in Johto Chapter 39. * Emiliano 'Emile' Whitestone- Alex's current traveling partner. He is the deuteragonist in the story. Due to Time Travel Emile is now Alex and Adam's Step-Brother he has also adopted the last name Whitesone. He is now a Pokemon Breeder and Doctor. * Misty Waterflower- Alex's second traveling partner she wants to be a Water Pokemon expert. She is now in Kanto in the Cerulean Gym. * Attila- J's Henchman and partnered with Hun. In Johto Chapter 31 it was revealed that along with J and Hun that they were double agents working for both Team Rocket and Team Static. * Hun- J's Henchman and partnered with Attila. In Johto Chapter 31 it was revealed that along with J and Attila that they were double agents working for both Team Rocket and Team Static. * J'''- She is a Pokemon Hunter and she has played a major role in revieing Zapmolcuno. The main antagonist during the Kanto Arcs. She is was held in prison on Ecliptic Island. Until Johto Chapter 31 it was revealed that along with Attila and Hun? that they were double agents working for both Team Rocket and Team Static and Attila and Hun helped bust her out. She fled, and now is currently on the run. * '''Jay Fox- A trainer from Sinnoh, who is traveling to achieve his dream to win the Kanto League he has 8 gym badges and placed the Top 8 in the Kanto League. * Ariana Thompson- A new Coordinator in the Johto Region, Diamond says that she is good and eventually become a powerful Coordinator. * Professor Elm-''' He also specializes in Pokémon breeding, and is credited with the discovery of Pokémon Eggs. According to Professor Oak, " he is the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution." * '''The Six Rocket Generals- Proton, Petrel, Ariania, Archer, Attila and Hun. However Attila and Hun have become Elite Rocket General a position higher. * Julia Jupiter- The cousin of Adrian Mars an an apparent old friend of Alex and seems to know about his past. * Cobalt- Not much is known, but he has just started on his journey in the Johto Region. * Handsome Jack/Revoltuion/Jack Simons- The leader of a new organization, Team Static he seems to have ties with Team Rocket. * Carmen and Carla- Handsome Jack's twin secretaries. * Stacy-''' The Gym Leader of Carnation Town and she is the granddaughter of Wattson, the Electric Gym leader in Hoenn, She made an appearance in Hoenn Chapter 12 walking around with her grandpa. and again in Hoenn Chapter 13 where she participated in the double battle with her Grandfather Wattson versus Alex and Roxie. * '''Axel- A ruthless Pokemon Hunter and agent to Handsome Jack. * Giovanni- A Boss of Team Rock the second Rocket Boss. * Addison Mars- Adrian's mother whom Alex saved in the past from the help of a Shiny Celebi. * Grandma Betty-She was introduced in Kanto, but she was given the name Betty in Johto Chapter 34. She is famous from the brownies she makes and gives Ultramarine City the title of "The best brownies in all of Kanto!" *'Roxie McCartney'- She is the the new traveling partner of the Hoenn Region replacing Misty. Her goal is to beat all the Gym Leaders and become a Pokémon Master. She is based off of Roxie the new second Gym Leader in Unova. The Stone, Knuckle, Dymano, Heat, Seasonal, and Miasma, Mind and Rain Badges are in her possession. In Hoenn Chapter 12 when she met Stacy she seemed intimidated by her or at least did not like her. *'Professor Birch-' He specializes in Pokémon habitats and distribution. *'The Phantom'- He is the main antagonist in the ''Hoenn Saga, ''he is the boss of the Phantom Pirates. His goal is to get to the Infinity Temple with the help of Manaphy and Phione. *'Phantom Pirates'- They were currently working in the shadows, until Hoenn Chapter 14 where they made their first actual appearance when he (The Phantom) and his two best agents, Marina and Kai, Went to the Desert Ruins to capture The Legendary Golem of Rock, Regirock. *'Team Rocket's Jessie and James'- They are also working in the shadows and they made their first appearance in Hoenn Chapter 12, when they robbed a Pokémon Daycare. And they made an appearance in Hoenn Chapter 14 to intercept the Phantom Pirates plans. The made their first in person appearance in Hoenn Chapter 19 where they took Phione from Alex in hopes. *'''Madame Boss- '''The true boss of Team Rocket, her full name is Angela Margret Cascioferro. Her husband is Vito Cascioferro and her son is Giovanni Cascioferro. Category:Templates Category:Fanfiction Category:Pokemon Coordinator